Talk:Zig-Maya Friendship/@comment-26437528-20140809032004
Reasons why I love their friendship: 1. They support one another. When Maya didn't have the confidence to sing her song. She asked Zig to help and of course he agreed. But knew she was capable of doing it on her own. Throughout the entire pageant he was giving her confidence. Because he knows she is truly the best.Maya of course let Zig stay at her house when he needed somewhere to go. She was there for him, when no one else was. And When Zig was nervous to see his mom again.Maya was right there to support him and help him through it. 2. They help each other grow. One thing I loved about Zig being nervous about seeing his mom, is we saw Maya offer her hand,to go with him to help him. But because of all the support and friendship she has shown him. He was able to do it on his own. And grow as a person. I feel that is a direct link to the fact Maya Believes in him and through out the season let him know that there are people in your life that won't ever give up on you just because you messed up and made mistakes. Then in zombies Zig kept pushing for Maya to just talk about Cam. He was right there at the end listening to her letter, supporting her as a friend no matter what awkward weird horrible tragic shit happened that year, he will always be her shoulder to lean on or hand to hold when things get to hard. 3.They can never stay mad for long at one another. I think what very real about their friendship is how they seem to always be able to get over whatever shit is causing drama in their friendship. I really loved how earlier in the year it seemed like Zig's feeling were what was in the way of them being great friends like they once were. But like any good friends do they accepted the facts of what was going on ( zig liked maya and maya didnt have romantic feelings) and just moved on from it even after all the fights, they just got over it. We see that a couple time. In sparks will fly after her saying she just want to be friend and him getting upset and insecure about it. At the end of the day they made up and ate ice cream together. After Maya kissed zig to save him. he accepted that she just doesn't like him romantically and they laughed it off and hugged it out.They don't let shit bother them for long. and after all that can live together and go to dances and still be just as good of friends as they ever were. 4. they are always there for each other no matter what was said or done. In Zombies Maya said some pretty rude things to Zig but he knew she was going through something. And stood by her. Because he knew her acting out was about Cam and that she wasn't being herself. He never walked away, even when he literally walked away , he couldn't stay away because he know Maya is better then that , better then harry and getting drunk and crazy at a party. And him getting her cello shows he knew the real Maya didn't want that thing to be in the dumpster. Maya never gave up on Zig. all of season 13 after all the shit he put her through she knew deep down he was dealing with shit and there was still a good guy somewhere in there. I think Maya just realized he had no one. and so as his friend she stepped up and made it her Job to make sure Zig was okay. To make sure his life had a future. I think that an amaizng thing for her to do and so selfless. 5.And I guess to sum this all up, the best part of their friendship and why I enjoy it so much is look at all they have been through, they have been through more then most actual couples on this show have. and yet Zaya still stands here stronger friends then ever. Official best friends. I really don't think anything can break them. They will always, no matter what happens be friends and to me thats why they are one of the best friendships on the show<333333